The Dreaded Hiccups
by JasmineD799
Summary: It's a beautiful day for Hiccup and Toothless, nothing can spoil it nothing except...the dreaded hiccups!


Hiccup and Toothless laid in the soft grass in their secret cove happily. Hiccup sighed it was a nice day, the sun was shinning brightly over the cove, and it wasn't as cold as usual. Hiccup smiled "sure is nice today isn't it?"

Toothless sighed and replied to him in dragonese "sure is."

Hiccup smiled, the day was absolutly perfect no chores no training no it was just him and his best friend Toothless. What could possibly ruien the day?

"Hic"

Toothless eyes widened as he heard this noise. He looked down at the small viking boy who now looked horrified with his hands over his mouth.

"Hiccup?"

The boy tried to say something but all that came out was "hic" he groaned and put his hands over his mouth.

"What is it?" Toothless asked him.

Hiccup groaned. "They're Hic Hiccups. They're kinda hic, hard to explaine hic."

Toothless looked worried. He tackled Hiccup to the ground and began sniffing him, trying to examine him to make sure he was ok.

"Are you sick? Do you have..what do you humans call it? Where you're really warm and you have to stay in bed most of the time?"

"A hic fever" Hiccup replied.

"Yes that!" Toothless said and continued to check him.

"T-Toothless! Hic I'm fine! Hic my hiccups aren't something to get worried about" Hiccup said to the night fury trying to push him off.

"Are you sure?" Toothless asked him.

"Hic yes!" Hiccup replied. "Now hic can ya get off me?"

Toothless snorted and got off the boy and watched him stand up.

"There's a couple of ways I can hic get rid of these hic hiccups" said the viking. "Either drinking a lot of water or holding your breath or getting scared helps them hic go away."

"So what are you gonna try first?" Toothless asked him.

"I'll try to hic hold my breath for a minute" Hiccup replied.

So then Hiccup took a deep breath and held it there. He stood there with his arms folded and waited for the right time to breathe. Toothless watched his human, he noticed that Hiccup was turning blue and began to panic.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried. "Hiccup! You're turning blue! Breathe already! Hiccup!"

Hiccup, being stubburn shook his head and still didn't breathe. He was turning even more blue, Toothless gently head-butted him in the stomach causing the boy to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

Hiccup was breathing hard with his hand over his chest.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked concerned. "Are they gone?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was "hic." Hiccup groaned angrily, "darn! They're still hic there!"

Toothless chuckled, Hiccup glared at him in annoyance.

"It's not hic funny!" he whined. "When I was little I used to get made fun of everytime I got hic hiccups!"

Toothless laughed "gosh I wonder why" he said jokingly, Hiccup still glared at him.

"I'm kidding!" Toothless said to him. "Why not try drinking water now?"

Hiccup sighed. "Like that'll do any hic good, holding my breath has failed me."

Hiccup walked over to the pond and leaned down to started drinking from it he drank water for almost a minute, till finally he stopped and stood up to look at the dragon.

"Did that work?" Toothless asked him.

Hiccup was quiet for a moment and again when he tried to speak all that came out was "hic." Hiccup groaned again "will they ever hic go away? Gah! hic I give up! Guess I'll just hic live with them till the hic go away!"

Hiccup walked over to the small rock by the pond and sat down. Toothless stood there and watched the unhappy viking, and began to think.

"He hasn't tried getting scared" he thought to himself. "And that gives me an idea."

With an evil grin Toothless slowly crept up towards the boy and loomed over him with his big shadow. Hiccup slowly turned and looked behind him.

Toothless growled angrily and let out a loud roar right in his face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hiccup screamed and jumped back falling off the rock.

Toothless ran to his side to make sure he was ok.

"Toothless! Don't ever do that again!" Hiccup growled. "You almost gave me a heart-attack! I mean what are trying to do kill me?"

Toothless busted out laughing, Hiccup glared at him.

"What's so funny? Do you enjoy scaring the pants off of me?" Hiccup said.

Toothless laughed "Hiccup don't you even realize it?" he asked him.

"Hiccup glared at him "realize what?"

Suddenly Hiccup stood there in disbelief, realizing that his hiccups were gone. Soon he found himself laughing and rolling in the grass with Toothless.

"Haha! That was actually pretty good!" he laughed. "Thanks buddy!"

Toothless grinned "no problem" he replied.

And the two continued laughing happily.

The end...

Well hope you liked it! lol! R&R plz! ^^


End file.
